Parallel Universe : The City of Bones
by fallenstarks
Summary: What if Clary was the shadowhunter and Jace the mundie who sees things he shouldn't. What if Simon wasn't in love with Clary because he didn't know her, and Alec not in love with Jace. How different would their lives be? How different would our beloved characters be?


**This is my first story on here, and basically my first attempt at writing fanfiction at all, so please bear with my on this bumpy ride. This idea came to me randomly today and I felt the need to write about it, the temptation too much to handle. The characters, and most of the plot do not belong to me, all rights given to Cassandra Clare. The plot remains mainly the same, some of it has be altered to fit the story. The characters almost remain the same, except for Jace and Clary who have changed places. All the other characters remain mostly the same, some of their personalitys has be altered though to again fit the story. Thank you and enjoy reading.**

**-Sierra**

Every story has a beginning and an end. But every story also has another story twisted within in, and if you change a few things around, mess with a few characters, you find a whole other story. This other story sometimes shows you things that the first story could not. It shows you that maybe the stupidest character was actually the wisest, or the most fearful one was just afraid of fear itself. This other story sheds light on things we sometimes wish would stay in the darkness. Darkness is after all nothing but the absence of light, therefor, everything gets discovered in the end, and this other story does just that.

The bouncer outside of the Pandemonium Club, an all-ages club, eyed the boy with spiky blue hair. "Seriously?" He said, shaking his shaved head at the boy.

"Come on, big guy. Its part of the costume," the boy said, hoisting the thing that resembled a wooden beam with a pointy end over his head as he used his free hand to gesture to his attire.

"And what might your costume be?" The bouncer that could easily pass for the hulk if his skin was painted green questioned, looking unimpressed.

"I'm a vampire hunter, duh." The boy pressed down on the wooden beam and it bent easily, indicating that it couldn't possibly be real. "See, it's fake. Foam."

The boys eyes were a shade of green that Jace Fray had never seen, they seemed fake, probably contact lenses. Jace couldn't help but wonder what colour the boys eyes really were.

"Whatever, head on it." The bouncer shrugged, suddenly bored with the boy and his fake weapon. The boy eagerly walked into the club, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well that guy was weird," Simon, Jace's best friend said.

Jace nodded in agreement as they passed the bouncer, who gave them a nod.

Inside, lights flickered different colours on the dance floor, dry-smoke machine chilled the air. Teenagers crowded the dance floor, their hips all swaying almost in unison making them look like an organized group of dancers and not probably half drunk kids 'letting the music guide them.'

The boy with the spiky blue hair smiled to himself as he leaned against the wall, his eyes watching the teenagers on the dance floor. His hand grazed over the sharp blade as he smiled to himself. It had been so easy - used a little glamour on the blade to make it appear harmless. Another splash of glamour on his eyes and he was in. Of course, he could have gotten in without all the trouble but that ruined all the fun - the fun in fooling with the mundies, right in the open as he stared at their clueless faces.

That didn't mean that the mundies didn't have a use, he knew how to use they properly. His eyes scanned the dance floor where limbs were covered up in skirts and see through shirts that appeared and disappeared in the columns of smokes swayed to it's own music, covering up the dance floor. Girls flipped their long hair back, smiling at boys were winked at them, their exposed skin glistered with sweat. The scene made the boy's lip curve. They didn't know how lucky they had it and they never would. You don't know how privileged you are until you aren't anymore.

His grip tightened on the blade as he begun to step onto the dance floor that was bursting with life when his eyes met the wandering ones of a girl. She had escaped the tangle of limbs on the dance floor. Her hair was red, her eyes green but not nearly as bright as his glamoured eyes. She was beautiful - for a human that is. She wore a floor long white dress that made her look more mysterious than she probably was. Hanging from her neck was a thin silver chain on which hung a red pendant that was the size of a bottle cap. It glistered under the multicolored lights though and he knew it was real.

His mouth watered at the mere sight of it but it was awfully small. Suddenly, another girl appeared beside her. The new girl didn't resembled the red haired one at all, with inked black hair and brown eyes that seemed clouded from the atmosphere of the club. She wore the same dress as the other girl. Then he noticed the silver chain that was hung on his neck. It was incite to the one the other girl wore around her neck. The same red pedant was hanging onto the chain. His eyes widened at the sight.

The pair of girls started walking towards him, their eyes meeting him as they smiled cooly at him. The boy internally laughed at the stupidity of humans. They had something so precious, so lovely and they barely guarded it, letting it hand loose from their necks. No matter, he could find a safe place for them.

He watched as they both leaned beside him. Closer up he noticed they weren't as perfect as he had made them out to me. Sweat sparkled on their exposed necks, black circles were under their eyes, their lipstick smudged slightly at the corners of their mouths. They hinted of being twins, expect of their hair and their eyes. Other than that, one would suggest they were a pair of twins. Vital energy bursted from them, they were so alive.

They moved aside at the same time, and he noticed they had be leaning on a door. Scribbled across it was 'storage'. The read haired one reached for the knob, twisted it, and opened it. Like a snake, she slipped into the room. As he walked in, he smirked. The other girl followed behind him and he failed to notice the handle of a whip that peeked out from her boot.

"So, the music is nice, huh?" Simon said, glancing at Jace.

They were both dancing, or what would be considered it. They were both just standing in the crowd, jumping up and down and swaying their hips. Jace just nodded. Beside them was a couple that making out, their body tangled together as they continued to dance while kissing. A boy with holes in his eyes was wobbling his way through the crowd and, Simon wondered if he was perhaps drunk.

Jace wasn't paying attention to any of that though. His eyes were focused on the boy with spiky blue hair and vibrant green eyes who had managed to sweet talk his way pass the bouncer. Jace didn't like the vibe he had gotten when he saw him, he made an uneasy feeling settle in his stomach. The boy's eyes searched the crowd on the dance floor, as if he had lost something and was desperate to get it back.

"I," Simon started, "for one am having a great time dancing alone."

"Sorry, Simon. I'm not turning gay for you," Jace said, breaking his eyes away from the boy to look at him, "You'll have to ask another guy."

Simon didn't look like he belong in a place like this. His hair was dark brown and wasn't dyed an electrifying green or pink. His glasses that often reminded Jace of Harry Potter were balanced on the crook of his nose. Jace knew the only reason Simon tagged along to places like this with him was in hopes that he would meet a hot girl one time. That had yet to happen though.

Jace wasn't really sure why he came to places like this, he liked to tell himself that it was because of the girls and the way they swayed their hips and the glances they would give him but he knew that wasn't why. Maybe it was because the whole scene was like a dream, someones playground that he got to play in for a little, and maybe because it seemed like a better life than his boring one.

Jace's eyes wondered over to the boy again and he starred at him. Suddenly the boy's eyes become clouded with lust and the whisper of a smirk stretched across his face. Jace followed his eyes and his mouth nearly dropped when he saw the pair of girls he was starring at. All he saw was the flowing long hair of each, the black hair and the red. Two opposites that seemed to be perfect when standing next to each other.

Damn, Jace thought. If they looked that good from behind, what did that look like from the front? He wondered. From this distance he noticed the way they moved in sync like they were trained to do that years ago. Jace tried his best not to walk over and introduce himself to the pair of girls.

They looked like girls that would take the breath away from any man just by entering the room. Slim, beautiful and mysterious, a deadly combination that basically insures you a great life. He watched as the girls leaned up against the same wall as the boy and jealously sparked within him and he longed to be that boy for a minute, a second. Jace Fray, the labelled bad boy who was friends with someone who preferred watching anime to being in a place like this, wanted to be someone else. Now, that was something to think about.

"Oh and I think I'm madly in love with you but you don't like me in that way so I decided to sleep with you mom instead." Simon said.

The red haired girl opened the door that was marked, 'storage' and slipped in. The boy walked in next and was followed by the other girl. It was nothing Jace hadn't seen or done before, couples or in this case three people, sneaking off into a more private place. Jace could only imagine what would happen behind that closed door. What stopped Jace from thinking about those things though is that when the door was closed, a teenage boy leaned against it, his eyes closed. The bobbing of his head looked like he was counting down the minutes. Jace would have turned his head away then if it hadn't been for the sharp knife that was in the boy's hand.

The blade shimmered against the clubs lights and it almost made Jace flinch. Of course, he jumped to the worse possible situation, which was the boy was a murder and was about to slit the throats of the beautiful girls that had just snook in and that other guy.

"Simon, I need something to drink," Jace said, "I'll be right back."

He started to push his way rather roughly through the crowd of teenagers, which earned him a few deadly looks. By the time he finally got off the dance floor though, the boy slipped through the door. Jace hurried towards it, hoping he would get there in time.

"What's you names?"

They both turned and smiled at him. The faint light that the small window allowed in spilled into the room, lighting it up.

"Clary," the red haired one said.

"Isabelle," the other responded.

"What beautiful names for a beautiful pair of women." He neared towards them, stepping carefully over any wires that might be in his path.

"I haven't seen either of you here before," He stated, smiling cooly at Clary and Isabelle.

"We don't come often," Isabelle responded, lifting her hand up to push back a piece of hair that had blown itself into her face. The sleeves of her dress pulled up and he noticed a bracelet on he wrist. As he neared them though he saw it wasn't a bracelet, but instead a matrix of swirling lines.

He sneered, suddenly lunging for her, "You-"

For a moment he seemed to forget there was two of them, as Clary whipped out a whip from her boot and flickered her wrist. The whip hit him hard in the chest and he fell over, coughing. Isabelle smiled at Clary, "Told you a whip would come in handy." She winked at her friend that was more like a sister. Isabelle took her own whip out of her boot and as she brought it down, it wrapped around the boys ankles.

"Hm, I suppose." Clary laughed and they stood over the boy. He cursed himself for being so ignorant, he should have know they weren't human. No human girl their age would wear what they did. They wore it to cover up their skin, all of it to make sure he wouldn't see the swirling lines painted on their skin. Isabelle yanked hard on her whip, smirking to herself.

"Alec." Isabelle sang the name of her brother.

Nothing happened, silence just warmed over them until a pair of hands were on him, hauling him upright and throwing his against a concrete pillar. He felt his hands being tied together by wire. Suddenly, a boy as young as Isabelle and just as pretty entered his view. He bared no resemblance to Clary though. His eyes glittered with boredom, "So, pretty boy. Anymore with you?"

"Anymore what?" The boy asked.

"Really? We're going to play the whole innocent act?" Clary spoke up, pulling the sleeves of her dress up, revealing runes inked on her wrists, and hands, "I think you know exactly what we are, and who you are."

"Shadowhunters," he spat, his eyes turning into slits that resembled a cat on a hunt.

"There you go," commented, Isabelle who grinned.

Jace stumbled his way into the storage room. For a moment he thought he was alone until he heard voices. He hid behind a stack of boxes, his eyes peering over it to look at the group. He looked at them in bewilderment. The pair of girls were now standing next to the guy with the knife. The red haired one now had a whip in her hand he noticed.

The gorgeous girl with sleek black hair grinned at the punk boy, who was leaning against a pillar, his hands tied with a sort of wire. His legs were bound at the ankles with the small material that the red haired girl's whip was made of. His face was tight with pain but also disgust as if the sight of the people before him made him sick.

"You never answered my brother's question," The black haired girl said, "are they any more of you kind lurking around the club?"

Your kind? What did that mean? Jace thought to himself.

"I don't know whatever you mean," he said, his voice containing as much hatred as he could possibly get it to in his current state.

"She means other demons," the boy with the knife said. "I'm hoping you are aware with what a demon is, because if you aren't then this is going to be a lot harder that I thought."

Jace took this moment to mutter to himself about how crazy these people were. He didn't know how crazy he was about to become though.


End file.
